A filling device for filling containers with liquid typically has a source of that liquid. The source connects to a channel that ends in a dispensing opening. To fill a container, one places the container below the dispensing opening and operates a valve. By controlling the flow rate through the valve and the amount of time the valve remains open, it is possible to control the total amount of liquid in the container.